To evaluate shelf life of samples of investigational clinical drug formulations. The products may include parenteral , oral, and other types of dosage forms. These reports will be used for: ? providing NCI and its investigators with information regarding the proper storage and handling of various drug products under investigation, ? determining appropriate expiration dates for the products, and ? to support NCI's Investigational New Drug Applications (INDs) filed with the Food and Drug Administration (FDA).